The Meeting
by dawn stoneflower
Summary: what happens when ash and misty meet after 7 year of being apart? read on my freind!


Misty walked along the sandy beach, the water splashing her tired feet

_The Meeting_

By Dawn Stoneflower

**_Disclaimers: I don't own Pokemon blah, blah, blah yakety yak. _**

Ages:

**Misty: 22**

**Ash: 21**

**Lilly: 26**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Misty walked along the sandy beach, the water splashing her tired feet. She sighed as she watched the sun set over the ocean. "Ash..." she whispered quietly. She sat on a bench before she passed out. Her thoughts and emotions had been swirling like the water in a whirlpool since she got the news. 

The news...ash was coming back. After being the pokemon master and undefeated he was finally beaten and was coming to visit all of his old pals.

" I have traveled far and wide fulfilling my dream. Now I realize that I have another dream...a private dream that I never knew before. Now it is time for another adventure!" he had said to the news. He had gone to professor oak, brock, tracy, and many others, the news reporters following him like bees on honey. 

Now he was coming to her, the last, and most important misty secretly hoped, on his list. Suddenly, recently actually, after his latest visit, the news clips stopped and the news reporters followed the new pokemon master. Rumor had said that ash had demanded that no articles be published about his last visit or he would make sure they all lost their jobs and were unemployed for several years. And so the news had left ash alone for a while. And now misty was in a pickle.

She loved ash, with all her heart and soul. She had from the day she met him. "But rumors are rumors misty!" she scolded herself. "Its probably just a casual visit. Nothing more. And I'll be left, alone again. It has been a long time...will he be the same? Or will the ash I've loved all this time be...gone? Uhhh...." misty groaned in frustration. How much did she ponder this a day? How often? 

* Too much. * She thought. Misty lay down on the bench. The cool wood felt good against her back. She was wearing a turquoise bikini because she had been swimming in the ocean when someone came and told her that ash was coming tomorrow. 

The beautiful waterflower of cerulean city shivered in the cool night breeze. "The beautiful waterflower of cerulean city." she said distastefully. She hated the title now pined on her. She felt ugly and confined. Oh how she wanted to roam the countryside again like she did with ash on his travels! She didn't want to sit in her office all day and do the bills or wait for another challenger to battle for their badge.

"Or cook for my sisters." misty added aloud to her thoughts. Misty tilted her head slightly on the bench as she heard footsteps coming near. Soon lilly's voice fell to her ears from above. "Like, little sis, you should, like, come inside. It's, like, cold! Come on!" Lilly said as she saw misty, laying down on the bench with her back to her. 

"No, I cant. I've got a lot on my mind right now and I don't feel like cooking for you guys. You like your chicken burnt?" misty whispered, slightly annoyed but mostly preoccupied. "But sis..." Lilly started. "There is TV dinners in the fridge. Can one of you work a microwave?" misty interrupted. "No sis! We already had dinner. Like, I was worried that's all. I know how much you, like, love this guy." 

Misty smiled at her sister's surprising understanding but didn't turn around. Misty sighed and nodded to her sister's voice. "Will he be the same Lilly? Will I still love him?" misty asked. Lilly smiled and sat down in front of her sister's legs. "That is for you and time to decide sis. I, like, can't read your or his heart. If anyone can do that it would be you two." misty sat up and gave her sister a hug.

"Thanks. That makes me feel a little better. Now did you save me some dinner or not?!" misty said. "Maybe...but you've got to get it before I do!!!" Lilly said running. Misty shouted after her then went off running back to the house.

****

Misty awoke the next morning and yawned. Stretching her arms, misty glanced at her clock. 12:00. "Wait! 12 O'CLOCK!!!!"Misty screamed as she jumped out of bed. Throwing all of her outfits on her bed she finally found one that she thought might look good to ash. Misty had picked out a sea blue tank top shirt and a skirt the same color. After she put that on misty brushed her flaming red hair and put it up into her customary pigtail on the side of her head.She hated make up so she didn't even bother with it. After a quick check in the mirror misty ran downstairs and ate a quick meal. Then she waited, nervously for 1:00 to role around. 

"Is he late?" she said aloud as 1:30 ticked on the clock. * Ding-dong! Ding-dong! * The doorbell rang. Misty took a deep breath and walked to open it. Taking another deep breath, misty flung open the door. 

And there stood ash. 21 years old and a lot taller than misty, misty had to mentally force herself to keep her composure. "Hello miss, is misty waterflower here?" he asked in the deep voice of a man. Misty shook her head. "Has it been that long ashy boy?" misty answered back. "Wa?? MISTY!!" he said and threw her into a giant bear hug. Realizing what he was doing he let her go, blushing. "Well hello to you too muscle boy!" misty said, in a cocky voice, back. "Well I've been working out." He replied. Misty smiled and invited him inside. 

"This is the kitchen, that's the living room, and down that hall are the bathroom and the bedrooms. Not much of a place compared to yours I'm sure but hey, it fits all four of us." Misty looked around and noticed a pile of dishes and stuff all around the kitchen. Shaking her head she said, "looks like my sisters didn't clean up this morning or their diner either. I'm sorry. I always have to do these things." She walked to the kitchen and started cleaning up. " Let me help." Ash said hurriedly. Misty smiled and said thanks. 

After cleaning up the kitchen ash and misty sat down on the sofa and started catching up. Eventually the topic went to the old days, when ash was still a trainer. "We used to fight all the time! Over such stupid things too!" ash remarked, laughing. Misty joined in and soon they were gasping for breath, after laughing so hard. They both fell into an awkward silence; both thinking about things, lots of things. 

* Man she deserves better than this dump and this servant life her sisters have given her. * Ash thought, looking around. His gaze fell on to misty. He sighed quietly. *Oh, mist. Why can't I tell you how I feel? I was so stupid back then, those long days ago. So much I want to say, yet so much I can't. * Looking at her, sitting beside him, he realized how much she had changed. She was taller, and her hair, though in the normal pigtail, was obviously longer. Her face looked like the face of an angel to him, her body was so much more mature, it was obvious to him, seeing how her body seemed to curve like it hadn't when she was younger. Unlike the growing, reckless teen she used to be, Misty was beautiful and elegant, Ash had to take a quiet, deep breath to calm himself. She was so beautiful. 

" You have earned you title well miss waterflower." He said, absently, aloud. But he regretted it right after. "What title?" she asked, almost offended. "Uh, well, um, ah, I meant that I had heard people call you the beautiful waterflower of cerulean city a lot and was just saying that the title was well earned. That's all." He replied, think that would be all right. But ash was even more distressed when she started looking angry."Misty I'm sorry. I…" he started. "Oh no!" misty interrupted, "Not you. I hate the title. I hate being cooped up in here cooking, cleaning, and only doing a few battles. I'm sorry, I should have made that more clear. I just don't feel that beautiful." 

Misty started looking at her feet, feeling embarrassed. "Misty…don't talk like that. Your breath taking…to me." Ash reached up and stroked misty's hair. Quickly he realized what he was doing and it was his turn to look at the floor. Misty looked at him, trying to calm her racing heart. He looked back up and their eyes locked. "Misty I… I've missed you so much…I…" misty reached up and quieted him with a touch of her finger." Ash…I've missed you to." 

Ash stared into her shining blue eyes with a feeling like he had never known. Misty looked into his strong brown eyes with that same feeling. And somehow they both knew. They were in love, and for some strange reason, they just knew. There faces inched closer, misty could feel his sweet breath against her face, and there lips brushed together. And then it was heaven. It was what they both had waited for their whole life. They kissed, a passionate kiss like neither of them had ever known. When they pulled apart they both were panting. 

Ash was the first to break the silence. "Well, how did that happen eh?" he whispered. Misty just smiled and stroked his unkempt black hair. "I've loved you from the moment I saw you, you know that don't you ash? I've always loved you…always." Misty whispered. "I do now. I do now." He whispered back. And they stayed on that couch, rocking back and forth. And so they will do 50 years from now. 

The End 


End file.
